


Only you

by Aiyaar



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, First Time, M/M, hbd nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar
Summary: Today was Nico's birthday. He was seventeen now. He and Will have been dating for three years and now Nico feels like he is ready to take another step in their relationship
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 43





	Only you

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I imagine Will and Nico's firstime. I also had a lot of fun writing this, especially the Hades part

Nico woke up at the sun shining him in the face. He grumbled and rolled to the side, dozing back off, only to be awaken with warm lips on his cheek.

“Good morning, birthday boy.” A soothing voice whispered in his ear, banishing all the worries from his mind. It’s just Will. 

Nico smiled, inhaling the scent of his pillows. Their pillows.

They’ve been living together for a year now, ever since they got this apartment from Hades so that they would be able to go to school together.

And today Nico was seventeen. They’ve been together for three years and Nico felt that today was the day. He needs to make Will know that he’s ready. But he left this for later. 

Nico opened his eyes, meeting with Will’s wild smile. Looks like his boyfriend was jogging, like he did every morning, judging by his clothes. In his hands was a tray with Nico’s favorite breakfast and a rose.

“Happy birthday.” He said with a gentle smile, before leaning down to kiss Nico’s lips.

“Thanks.” Nico said when he said on the bed, sipping his coffee as he watched Will change. It may him blush, because it reminded him of the thing he wanted to receive from Will on his birthday the most.

“You are ready for today?” Will asked, pulling his shirt on and covering that beautiful tattoo from Nico’s eyes.

For a moment Nico couldn’t proceed what Will was talking about, immediately thinking about that. Then he understood that Will was talking about his birthday party. Gods, he needs to relax.

“Yeah.” He finally said. “I haven’t seen them all in months.” 

He was happy about the fact that all his friends came to Los Angeles to celebrate his birthday. He missed them all, especially his sister. 

“But I need to visit dad first.” Will made a grimace. “Oh, come on. Only for an hour, nothing more. He just wants to wish me happy birthday.”

“Aha.” Will sighed. “And threat me a little bit while he does that.”

Nico chuckled and kissed Will again.

“Believe me, he adores you.” 

*

To be honest, he didn’t. That’s why Will had to sit in an armchair in the Underworld, trying to escape sizzling glances Lord of the Dead was throwing at him. 

The first day Will met Nico’s father, he understood that Hades wasn’t pleased with him. When Nico wasn’t looking Hades seized Will’s forearm firmly and hissed: “If you hurt my son, I sent you straight to the Fields of Punishment, Apollo boy.”

Ever since that day Will was trying to prove Hades that he loves his son and he’s a good person. And everything went well: Hades gave Nico his birthday present (one of them was a car and that was a problem because Nico hated driving) and now they were sitting in the parlor. Nico was telling his father about new school, wisely avoiding any mentions of their private life when Hades suddenly asked:

“Son, have you and William already been intimate with each other. In a sexual way.”

Nico choked on his tea and Will just froze in his armchair in shock. It’s not like they have never done anything sexual. After all, they’ve been living together for a year and they were both fine with some handjobs at the night. But they never got to the full action.

Nico looked at his father, rather in terror. Was he reading Nico’s mind, because he was thinking about this all day.

“No…” Nico said in a small voice, as red as tomato.

“And why are you silent, William.” 

Will took a deep breath and straightened his posture.

“No, sir.” 

“Well, then. I just wanted you to know that if you do you need to do it properly and use-“

“My dear husband, I think they boys are in hurry and it’s time for them to go.” Persephone intervened, smiling at Hades. Nico gave her a thankful smile and they hastily left the castle.

*

They both completely forgot about this conversation when their friends had finally come. Nico was more than happy to see everyone. They had a great time and Nico’s excitement came back only when he finally closed the door, seeing Hazel and Frank off the apartment. 

Nico took a deep breath and headed to the kitchen. Now or never.

Will was cleaning the mess everyone left when Nico called him.

“Um, Will?” 

“Yes, darling?”

Nico fumbled with the skull ring on his finger. 

“I was thinking about what I want as my birthday pre-“

“Right!” Will suddenly exclaimed. “I forgot to give it to you. Wait a sec-“

“No, Will.” Nico stopped him with an arm pressed against his chest. “I… I think I’m ready.” He blushed and looked away.

“Ready?” Will seemed puzzled. “Ready for what?...” He then looked at Nico’s face and his eyes widened.

“Oh. Ok, um. Are you sure?”

Nico looked him in the eyes. He was scared, he was nervous but when he so those pools of blue, he relaxed. He wants to do it with Will. Only Will. 

“Yes.” He said, confidence in his voice. “I’m sure.”

The next thing Nico knew, he was pressed against a wall, Will's body on him. His lips were immediately captured in a hungry kiss. 

Will pushed his knee between Nico's thighs, making him practically sit on his lap. 

"I love you." Will whispered in Nico's lips as kiss hand went under his knees, easily lifting him up. Nico yelped in surprise but was quickly shushed by soothing kiss. 

Will carried him all the way to the bedroom, almost stumbling once but he managed to keep the balance. 

Will carefully put Nico on the bed, reaching for his nightstand. He fumbled there a little, then demonstrated him a bottle of lube and a condom. 

Nico blushed but didn't look away. He was ready to do it. 

They lips found each other in another hot kiss, making Nico moan when Will bit his lip. Nico's body was so hot he wasn't able to think straight. 

"Will..." he moaned when their lips parted, tugging at his shirt. 

"That's alright, baby." Will said, removing his shirt from his tanned torso. "I'll make you feel good. Though it might hurt a little." 

Nico felt his stomach churn at those words and jumped when he felt Will's hand under the waistband of his jeans. "That's okay", he told himself, "we've done it before." But he was still nervous because this time they are going to do it. 

Will pulled Nico's skinny jeans down his legs, leaving him only in his underwear. 

For a moment he admired Nico's body with his blue eyes. Then Nico could almost see how his confidence faltered. 

"Neeks." Will caressed his cheek. "Are you sure? What if I hurt you?" 

For a moment Nico felt bad about how egoistic he was. He didn't think that Will would be scared or nervous. It was their both first time. 

"Hey." Nico reached out his arm, squeezing Will's shoulder. "It's okay. I promise, we'll be fine. Even if it hurts, I want it to be you." 

Will took a deep breath, then smirked again. 

"Ok. But don't expect me to hold back anymore." 

And he sucked in the skin on Nico's neck, a little too harsh but Nico liked it. 

Nico didn't know when Will removed his shirt, leaving him just in his underwear. Will pulled away, once again examining his body. 

"Hades is going to kill me." 

"Could you not talk about my father right now." He felt very embarrassed and it seemed like Will was only making it worse. 

When Will tried to remove his underwear, Nico pressed his foot against Will's shoulder. 

"Wait." Will looked at him with a confused expression. "Are- are you sure you know what to do? I mean, if not, we can-" 

Will gently kissed him. 

"I know everything we need." His smile was so reassuring, Nico immediately relaxed. "And I've read that it'll be less painful if you'll be on your hands and knees." Will said as he pulled off Nico's boxers. 

Nico signed and rolled over to lay on his stomach. He heard that too. He got down on his fours, his heart beating like crazy. 

He heard a sound of a bottle opening and tensed. 

"Hey." Nico felt Will's hand on his shaft. "Relax." 

Will's gentle hand stroked him a few times, brushing over the sensitive tip. Nico got so lost in pleasure, he felt a finger on his entrance only when it's tip was already inside. 

Nico tried to relax, Will's hand still on his cock. When Will pushed his whole finger in, Nico inhaled deeply. 

"How is it?" He heard a gentle voice near his ear. 

Nico closed his eyes. 

"It's doesn't... hurt. I mean, it's not good but isn't that bad either." 

"Okay." Will put his hand on his back and started working the finger inside him. The feeling was rather odd and Nico hoped it'll get better. 

When Will pushed second finger in, Nico hissed. Now that was painful. Will immediately tensed and stopped. 

"No, it's okay." Nico said hastily before Will decides to remove his fingers. "Just keep going." 

Will started to move his finger and soon enough Nico relaxed again. It still wasn't good, though. 

But then Will pushed his fingers in another angle and that's when Nico almost screamed. 

"Found it." Nico heard Will's chuckle through the buzz in his ears. He moaned as Will continued brushing his sweet spot, pressing and massaging. 

Being lost in all the pleasure, Nico skipped the moment when Will pressed a third finger, stretching him open. 

Nico almost whined when Will pulled out his fingers, leaving him empty. 

"Just wait a little." Nico turned his head to see Will fumbling with his pants. 

"I want to face you." He suddenly said, red crawling up his neck. 

"But Neeks... It will hurt that way." 

"I will be fine. I want to see you." 

Will breathed out a small 'okay' and let Nico lay on his back while he was putting the condom on. Will took Nico's ankle in his palm, brushing the pale skin with a thumb. 

He placed himself between Nico's spread legs, resting them on his hips. 

"I'll put it in now." And he pushed. 

If Nico thought two fingers were painful, he was wrong. It wasn't as bad as he thought but a few tears still rolled down his cheeks. 

Will did everything slowly, so a couple of minutes passed when he pressed against Nico's ass, fully inside. 

He kissed Nico, whipping the tears off. 

"Is it that bad? We can stop." 

Nico sobbed but shook his head. 

"No, it's just... I need to adjust, give me some time."

After a couple of minutes of torturous waiting, the pain started to subside and Nico shifted his hips a little.

“I think you can move now.”

Will gripped Nico’s hips and made a first probing thrust. Nico moaned, partly from pain but the sensation was weirdly good. He lifted his hips up a little and Will thrusted again. And then again, keeping his movement slow and steady. Nico didn’t feel any pain anymore but he still wasn’t there. He was waiting for Will to do the same thing he did with his fingers.

Will seemed to notice it cause he stopped to change their positions, resting on his elbows and kissing Nico. He lifted Nico’s hips a little bit higher, bringing them impossibly close to each other and thrusting at a new angle. Nico cried out, the sound drowning out in the kiss. 

Will pulled away, the pace now faster and more confident.

“There?”

Nico choked on another moan.

“Yes, yeas, right there, don’t stop!”

Nico’s ankles were closed behind Will’s back, his arms around his neck and nails digging in the tanned skin on Will’s wide shoulders. Nico threw his head back on the pillows, leaving his neck bare for Will’s kisses and bites. He’ll have hickeys tomorrow for sure.

The sound of sex filled the room, their intertwined bodies hot and sweaty. The pace became sloppy and Will’s groans and moans louder. He whispered sweet nothings in Nico’s ear, feeling that he’s close. Nico himself couldn’t think anymore, the pleasure hitting him hard with every thrust and touch. He could feel that he can’t last much longer.

“W-Will- Touch me, please.” 

Will’s hand immediately found it’s way to Nico’s shaft. A couple of strokes were enough for Nico to finally reach his climax. He arched his back, moaned loudly and came hard, feeling like he’s going to pass out from the feeling.

Will followed right after his boyfriend, groaning as Nico’s walls clenched around him through his orgasm.

They lay like this for a moment, panting and not wanting to move. Finally, Will shifted, lifting himself up from Nico and pulling out. Nico hissed at the sensation but Will quickly wrapped him in his arms, lying on the bed and letting Nico rest his head on Will’s chest. 

Will was staring at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath as Nico drew patterns on his pectoral, occasionally brushing his tattoo with his cold fingers.

Nico’s breath calmed down and Will could feel that his beautiful sunshine was about to fall asleep. He kissed the top of Nico’s head, breathing in a familiar smell of rain against a stone and pomegranate. Gods, he loved this scent.

“It was the best Birthday present ever.” Will heard a sleepy voice through the drowsiness he was falling into. He smiled.

“You’re welcome, babe.” He tried to make his voice as smug as possible but it came out more like a mewl.

Will’s hand brought Nico closer and they both quickly fell asleep, thanking the gods that they have each other.


End file.
